UNTITTLE
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: For event FEBRUARY IN LOVE HoMin FANFIC FESTIVAL! Changmin punya stalker selama 4 hari ini. dan stalker itu mesum. . HoMin HoMin HoMin HoMin HoMin HoMin


**A fanfiction by HoMin 'EL**

**.**

**HoMin**

**.**

**Rate:K/genre: romance a bit comedy garing**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**For event FEBRUARY IN LOVE HoMin FANFIC FESTIVAL**

**.**

**UNTITTLE**

**Warning: TYPOS**

Malam itu aku duduk melamun di pingiran kota seoul yg padat. menyesap teh hangat racikan cafe ternama yg saat ini sedang kukunjungi. Melihat begitu banyak orang bersliweran malah membuat mata ku penat. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil sepotong tart di depan ku. ku cicipi manisnya gula dan krim yg sedikit mengotori bibirku. Ku jilat bekasnya agar hilang. Sedikit sensual.

"Boleh duduk disini?" Dan suara itu membuat ku mendongak ke atas demi melihat sosok pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua dari ku.

Sebelum menjawab, ku edarkan pandangaku pada sekitar cafe. sayangnya semuanya penuh. aku menghela nafas. tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Silahkan saja" ucapku Bosan

"Terimakasih manis" dan suara itu membalas sedikit nakal.

Aku menyerngitkan alisku, apa telingalku tidak salah dengar? manis? oh god...! aku telah membiarkan orang mesum duduk di depanku!

ku taruh sendok tart agak keras membentur piring acrilic yg menopang sepotong tart dg toping stoberi di atasnya.

aku kesal, orang aneh ini memanggilku manis.

"Siapa nama mu? aku jung yunho"  
>ucapnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa.<p>

Aku menghela nafas. aku membiarkan mu duduk di sini bukan berarti aku mau memulai obrolan dengan mu apalagi berkenalan. Ucapku dalam hati mengeluh.

Aku berdiri dari bangku ku. hendak pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.  
>namun.. aku berhenti. ku lihat ke belakang. ternyata tangan besar orang itu tengah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Ungh! bahkan sedikit posesif.<p>

risih..

Aku menatapnya tajam. kurasa ini cukup mengartikan -bisa -lepaskan-tangan-ku?  
>namun ia malah tersenyum dan berucap<p>

"Teh mu.. tidak kau habiskan dulu" aku melihat secangkir teh yang masih penuh tergenang di cangkir Kristal yang mahal pastinya. dan aku melihatnya, tepat pada matanya yang mirip musang.

"Untukmu kalau kau mau" dan dengan seringai mengolok itu ku hempaskan tanganya dan segera pergi dari hadapan orang aneh itu.

Namun hanya untuk memastikan, aku menoleh kebelakang…DAN ya tuhan! orang bodoh itu meminumnya! DASAR MANIAK! setelah berdecih jijik ku langkahkan kakiku makin cepat saja.

.

**author P.o.V**

orang itu bernama Yunho. sedang menikmati teh nya-, maksudku teh milik seseorang yang baru saja duduk di depannya. ia bahkan memakan kue tart dengan toping strobery milik orang yang sama. Pemuda manis bertubuh menjulang tersebut. ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat betapa manisnya pemuda di hadapanya tadi. ia tersontak sejenak saat mndapati HPnya bergetar berisik dalam sakunya.  
>"Ya?"<br>**"Jung,bagaimna kau sudah mendapatkanya?"  
><strong> "Hmm yahh... shim changmin. aku kehilangan dia Bos, ia baru saja pergi"  
><strong>"Jung dan demi dewa jasin kau membiarkannya?!"<strong>  
>"Jasin? bos dewa jasin hanya ada di Naruto"<br>**"Oke apa itu penting? kita tidak membahas tentang jasin sekarang jung! kita sedang membahas shim changmin! "**  
>"Oke oke. -sihg- dia... terasa manis bos"<br>**"Apa?!"**  
>"Bibirnya ... bibirnya terasa manis"<br>**"Kau menciumnya? ya tuhan jung! kau-"**  
>"Tidak bos, aku tidak menciumnya... aku hanya menyesap teh miliknya. jadi aku bisa merasakan bekas bibirnya yang manis."<br>**"Kau sungguh gay menjijikan jung! Argggghh! Sudahlah! aku bisa gila kalu mendengar lebih lama lagi, aku tidak mau tau, sisanya hanya lima hari dan kau harus mendapatkanya!"**

tut tut tut tut

blum sempat Yunho mengucapkan kata "laksanakan" salurannya sudah di tutup oleh bosnya. Bosnya itu lucu sekali. Gay menjijikan apanya? dia sendiri juga Gay. Cih munafik.

dan 5 hari. Sedikit sulit untuk ukuran orang seperti shim changmin. Pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Dan sejak hari itu Jung Yunho sering sekali menghampiri Changmin walau kebanyakan Changmin menghiraukanya atau bahkan meninggalkanya. Namun itu tak membuat seorang Agen seperti Jung Yunho jerah. Ia terus menemui Changmin. Di café, bank, opera, tempat kerjanya, rumahnya, bahkan sampai tempat aneh seperti toilet umum.

Jung Yunho sudah jelas menjadi stalker.

"Oke Jung, siapapun kau.. cepat katakana apa maumu, aku sudah muak kau buntuti terus-menerus" Changmin berbicara saat itu di sebuah café yang biasa ia datangi. Dan biasa juga bagi yunho untuk menghampirinya.

"Oke manis…" Ucap Yunho dengan senyumnya yang kelewatan tampan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, atau aku pergi" Changmin memberi tatapan menusuk, yang pasti tidak mempan bagi yunho.

"Tapi kau memang manis" Yunho mempout kan bibirnya. Dan dia kira dia manis? Oh tidak itu memuakan bagi Changmin.

"Aku pergi" Changmin berdiri hanya untuk di paksa duduk lagi oleh Yunho.

"Kau tahu? Sifatmu seperti cewek… aku jadi tak sanggub untuk tak menggodamu" ucap Yunho

"Ap- ahhh bisakah kau langsung pada intinya? Aku tak punya banyak waktu" Ucap Changmin ketus. Tak mau kehilangan kendalinya. Karena hamper setiap saat setiap waktu Yunho memencet tombol amarahnya.

"Aku mengikutimu selama empat hari ini Changmi-ah. Jadi aku tahu kau sebenarnya punya waktu banyak, kau juga jomblo… nikmati saja waktu bersamaku, anggab ini kencan oke?" Yunho tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Ia bahkan sempat mencolek dagu Changmin singkat. Ewww memalukan.

"Aku akan benar-benar pergi, kalau kau masih bertele-tele" Changmin bukan orang bahkan mengelap dagunya dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Ini bukan pertama kali Changmin dicolek-colek oleh Yunho. Selama 4 hari Yunho memang tak bisa diam dengan tanganya. Bahkan menepuk bokong changmin berkali-kali kadang juga meremasnya sebelum ia lari sekencang mungkin.

"Oke, oke, aku mau kau menjadi Saksi dalam persidangan kasus pembunuhan paman mu Lima belas tahun yang lalu" Yunho berwajah serius.

"…. Cih" Changmin hanya berdecih. Ia menyesal 15 tahun lalu harus menyaksikan pembunuhan berencana pamanya.

"Saat itu aku masih berumur 9 tahun, kau kira aku bisa mengingatnya? Dan kurasa kasus ini sudah terlalu basi untuk di angkat ke permukaan lagi karena ini sud-"

"Pembunuh pamanmu di duga sama dengan kasus pembunuhan Kwon dong kil wakil wali kota seoul" Yunho memotong changmin cepat.

"Lalu?" changmin bertanya.

"Kau di butuhkan" dan Yunho memohon

"Dibutuhkan?... kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir itu tidak berbahaya untukku? Kalian kepolisian mau mempertaruhkan nyawa orang sipil seperti ku?" changmin bertanya sarkasme.

"Kami akan melindungimu…aku akan melindungimu" Yunho meyakinkan dan memegang tangan Changmin yang tidak di sangka-sangka sangat lembut tersebut.

"Kau mau mempertaruhkan Nyawa demi aku?" changmin bertanya dengan mata Sendunya.

"Kau menyadarinya?.. selama aku bersama mu dalam waktu singkat ini-"

"Stalking" changmin mengoreksi.

"Yeahh apapun, aku merasakanmu changmin, semuanaya, dan rasa ingin melindungi mu pun muncul" yunho mengusap telapak tangan changmin dengan ibu jarinya

"Kau… mencintaiku?" changmin bertanya ragu.

"…Yeah.. mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Namun aku punya rasa ingin bersama mu lebih lama. Aku ingin melindungimu. Jadi apa kau percaya padaku?" Yunho makin meyakinkan.

"Aku percaya… asal kau berjanji sesuatu" changmin melihat yunho ragu

"Ya apapun, katakanlah" Yunho tak sabar.

"Kau.. juga harus percaya padaku" changmin berucap agak lirih

"…ya tuhan.. kupikir apa, tentusaja manis. Aku akan percaya padamu" yenhu tertawa renyah. Dan masih memegang tangan Changmin.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku manis" changmin kesal juga harus di panggil seperti itu terus. Yunho tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku tidak janji"

"Cih…" Changmin berdecih lagi

"Jadi kau mau kan menjadi saksi? Hmm?" Yunho bertanya lagi berharap akan mendengar sebuah jawaban **'YA'**

"Sebelumnya aku mau cerita dulu, dan kau sudah berjanji akan mepercayaiku bukan?"

"Hmm" Yunho mengangguk. Menyamankan posisinya agar bisa mendengarkan cerita Changmin dengan Seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang Kasus pembunuhan Kwon Dong Kil, namun aku memang Tahu Tentang kasus lima belas tahun yang lalu, yang membunuh pamanku adalah Ibu ku sendiri Shim Yu ra, beliau sudah meninggal lima tahun setelahnya. Dan aku sedikit banyak membantu pembunuhan pamanku Park ryu suk. Aku yang masih berumur Sembilan Tahun." Changmin berhenti untuk melihat ekspresi Yunho yang saat ini tak mudah di tebak. Tidak ada emosi disana.

"lanjutan" pinta Yunho.

"Dan sekarang… kau orang aneh yang telah mengikutiku selama hampir seminggu ini memintaku untuk menjadi saksi di persidangan kasus pembunuhan yang jujur aku ikut andil dalam rencana pembunuhan tersebut. Dulu mereka tidak akan menangkapku karena aku masih di bawah perlindungan, namun sekarang? Kau ingin aku menyerahkan diriku?"

"Kenapa menceritakan ini? Kau bisa bohong padaku…" Yunho berucap masih dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi.

"Kau… sudah janji akan percaya padaku dan akan melindungiku" changmin menjawab lirih. Dan tersirah wajah tak berdaya disana.

"Yah… kau benar" Yunho kini tersenyum dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Melihat awan yang gelap di atasnya

"Ayo kuantar pulang, bukan sebagai stalker. Tapi sebagai kekasihmu" ucap yunho seraya mengulurkan tanganya.

"Tap- tapi" changmin bingung dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Sudahlah ayo manis!" Yunho menyeret Changmin yang masih kebingungan.

Dan mereka berjalan bergandengan layaknya sepasang kekasih… kedua tangan yang bersatu itu terlihat indah dari belakang.

"Siwon…" Yunho menelpon orang di seberang, ia meminum birnya di bawah langit hitam dengan bintang-bintang yang alami terang.

"**Kau tidak memanggilku bos?"** siwon bertanya.

"Tidak… ah ngomong-ngomong aku tidak mendapat Shim changmin" ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"**Jangan bercanda Yunho! Kau tahu bahwa ini bearti akhir karirmu!"** Siwon membentak.

"**Oke… aku beri kau waktu 3 hari la-"**

"Sudahlah won… aku juga mau sekalian mengundurkan diri" Yunho memotong ucapan siwon. Dengan nada yang tenang.

"**Kau sudah gila! Ohh.. aku tahu, shim Changmin kan? Apa dia mempengaruhimu?"** Siwon mulai tersenyum licik.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Won… selamat malam"

"**Ju- "**

Tut tut tut

Yunho membuang HP nya kesungai yang ada di bawahnya. Ia melihat pemandangan langit yang indah dan ia melihat wajah cantik Changmin disana

Ia bertopang dagu di atas kayu pagar Jembatan yang koko tersebut, dan bergumam.

"Sial… cinta begini besar dasyatnya menyeramkan"

Jung Yunho kehilangan Segalanya demi cinta.

Namun ia tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya merasa benar-benar bahagia dalam hidupnya.

**END**

**Author tidak bisa bacot banyak2 soalnya harus ngelembur fic lainya buat festival ini**

**AYOOO semuanya ikut berpartisipasi dengan kita!**

**Bersama-sama kita ramaikan FFN dengan fic HoMin! **

**EL**


End file.
